The love life of a girl with pink hair
by HimeKami0
Summary: Sakura and young girl a 17 year old who is in full part-time course in the hospital of her aunt Tsunade it is an young girl with a strong character but it could be soft towards its invaluable people but it stays being wary of the sex opposite her aunt which it high since very small always warned on the men and it at listened at the grains because it has never had relation sentiment


**Love life of a pink girl to the hair**

Chapter 1: Vacancies of Christmas 

**A/NR:** Is this a small fiction on the topic of Christmas the lovesong I perhaps does not believe in the love because I am never known the love which it is? But for the moment I do not believe in it and even less the love at first sight but I it is not I wanted to then make a fiction on the love at first sight I decided to make a little story on Sakura and Itachi it will comprise tens of chapters this fiction is a special festival of Christmas.

 **This fiction is classified M contained mature but you will be warned at the beginning of chapter .  
Disclaimer: I do not have Naruto it belong to Kishimoto-sama**

 **Summary:** Sakura and young girl a 17 year old who is in full part-time course in the hospital of her aunt Tsunade it is an young girl with a strong character but it could be soft towards its invaluable people but it stays being wary of the sex opposite her aunt which it high since very small always warned on the men and it at listened at the grains because it has never had relation sentimental but when comes the vacancies from Christmas and that his/her aunt the force to take rest it will make knowledge with the most mysterious man that it and ever known and it went last one crowned Christmas .

* * *

Sakura stays tired exhausted between its courses of medicine and its job at the hospital it thought that its work went the cause of its death but it of against card it wanted to be worked hard to be a doctor of reputation contrary to his friends safe Naruto it did not have a large family in made it did not have to it alone family of it that it him rest stays his aunt and Shizuné she knew that Tsunade had put it on its will that half of the hospital as a heritage would return to him but she did not want she wanted worked hard to have her glory sometimes Ino did not understand her friend.

And it is at 16:30 that the copious blonde entered her office the severe mine. **\- Sakura I give you 1 week of vacancy profits of**. It knew that his/her niece stays a torturer of works first left last arrival and sometimes its aggravated at the most point but it could not be to trust of her rivet washer.

 **-** **But Tsuna** \- But the pink was cut .

 **\- Not won't Sakura amuse you one can take one can of pleasure with you are friendly not ?** They is eyes softened with the sight of his/her niece.

 **\- Naruto will not be it meets the family of Hinata I am happy for him because put except for Sasuke Kakashi-sensei and me it thus did not have a family I am not upset with him then Ten-ten similar with Neji thus the four will not be there Shikamaru with stays invited by Témari Kiba left with Shino and Choji in Italy for tasted the Italian cuisine it remains that Ino and Sai and last Sasuke besides us with guest with one evening organized by his family but I am not the intention of not gone I am tired too much there.** The pink sighed

\- **Will you owe at least gone right 1:00 to please to me and don't you have a boyfriend?**

Did Sakura look at his/her aunt and tells ironically him **\- do I have the surface to have a buddy?** Sakura in its 17 years of life it never has of responsible Tsunade buddy of stays had left it always warned to him against the male gente and now she regrets it because her niece adored stays only.

Sakura stays not ugly not on the contrary it had a splendid face with eyes of hind green emerald a milky skin reads its long hair exotic has made it single and its small size it stays for its age it was smallest of the band but stays nothing it had beautiful curves a correct chest it stays not copious but its rather generous chest stays so that the men dribble by seeing it.

\- **Well I go returned and even what I can do** . the pink stays resigned and victorious Tsunade of stays.

When Sakura returns to it did not have the intention going to the festival it did not know what it was going to do but it went found when suddenly its bell resounds it blew of irritation while moving towards its main door.

A blonde with the eyes blue with an innocent smile and a few packages behind its back - **Good evening Sakura my little finger my known as that your aunt your left 1 week of vacancy and Sasuke evening us invited to his festival then I brought myself some tricks so that have prepares**! It stays so impatient that it jumped everywhere.

But isn't the blonde of this opinion her friend too worked at 17 years it with successful at entry in the famous university which him with licence to make its courses and of worked at the same time in the hospital of his/her happy aunt it stays for but it worries too much for its mental health it is so that it came sought to leave it and perhaps found a buddy it never has had relation perhaps but this evening its gone to be done which it is?

\- **If go for at least slackening you go comes have will see what have can** **make** **to arrange you**. And with its it drew her best friend like a bag from potato in its dressingroom.

* * *

And here is how Sakura is found in its living room to expect Sai the boyfriend of Ino it stays of agreements to come but only if it chose it even her behaviour because it knew the taste of Ino for vulgar clothing all the opposite of the pink which it liked the class and sobriety it is for its that it with selected a dress black with lace with long sleeve the short dress stays not machine-made but it stays newcomer put thigh out of lace one can transparent but without fallen in vulgar it stays classifies and sexy without making some too accompanied by a pair of varnished black pump with red sole with a trench in black velvet it wanted to be simple then it with setting on black hope for past unperceived its hair stays smoothed released newcomer with its size its make-up stays simple a smoky eyes black style Egyptian it stays splendid.

Sakura did not know what to say or make to the just splendid official reception stays the parents of Sasuke had put the small dishes in large the room stays at fallen timber them large risings and small toastes of first choice an orchestra played a soft music in bottom of the melodies of the Victorian time played all good stays for had a good time finally normally because in Sakura truth a good moment Ino stays left to join Sai to make I did not spend it is not what with him and Sasuke stays monopolized by his/her father who wanted presented to some associate of its thus limps it judged good for the business Sakura found only glass of champagne to the hand looking at the moon of large picture window not spanking attention with the males which dribbled on it.

After long minute nothing to be made it prepares with go sought another glass of champagne and moved towards a bench outside on the terrace heated. Sipping with love its glass it thought of its life love all his/her friends had buddies and it stays always unmarried it thought that it was going to only finish but at the same time it had put the boys on side for privileged its studies but sometimes Ino was right it was going to end up dying under works.

In wintry time it spanked cold even in terrace heated the cold stays quite present then it decides on re-entry and with its great bad luck of the slow fox trot were formed it prepares with turned the heels when a hand was posed on its sharp arm it is turned over and fall nose to nose with a famous mysterious young man and with jet hair he seemed to him familiar but it does not arrive has to put the finger above. - **What can I make for you**? Request the pink innocently. The male smiles - **Grant to me a dance**. Its soft voice stays as of would be spanking to redden the rivet washer. - **How innocent.**

* * *

Itachi stays thought a young calm and stoical and rather cold and distant with the people it stays rather beautiful large good builds long a jet mane of the eyes onyx it had an imposing presence and one will have in confidence it had success near the female gente but it never has had serious relation more of plans the one night considering it useless to be encumbered of a jug because most women only her money wanted and besides no women interest Itachi people did not succeed at attracted its intention or finally until evening. When it at sight the young pink beauty with the hair it cannot that look at it stays soft and refined its small posture shown that in spite of its trustful size it stays is full with insurance then it scanned the rivet washer during long minutes following it of the glance each movement each mimicry which it makes lost in its thought, its lips touched pink the edge of glass its throat undulated when it drank luxurious alcohol.

When suddenly the slow fox trot are formed and the pink decided of re-entry to the heat but when it at sight that the slow fox trot were formed then it was going to turn around but it is there that Itachi at sight its chance of approached then it threaded through crowd for intercepted. It catches its arm gently. She is turned over her large eyes of hind she looks it with childish innocence. - What can I make for you? Request the pink innocently.

The male smiles - **Grant to me a dance**. Its soft voice stays as of would be spanking to redden the rivet washer. - **How innocent**. He thought She stays so innocent of the thoughts not very catholic crossed the spirit besides to him he reprimands he internally stays not come for his not he stays come to know one of them can more on her because it is the first time that Itachi with took an intention on woman. And this female intrigued.

Then it lowered the head for planted its eyes in his expecting an answer. - **Er…** **Not I was going to leave sorry**. Constrained Sakura stays she stays not at ease when a male approached in a sentimental way and this man spanked to him of funny of feeling she had the feeling that her skin flaring under her glances heat as of ember. - **I** **would have** **thought** **the opposite come just a dance**. And with its it drew its arm and took along it on the track.

Dubious Sakura stays it was left drawn by the beautiful brown its arm goshawks from its neck they moved to the rhythm of the soft music. Itachi maintained him its catch firmly waltzing, it is the first time that a girl arrives at caught her intention and this soft pink female with the hair had succeeded.

Suddenly it felt the flower to move away from him - **Lets leave to me**. She asked gently not wanting to be impolite Itachi raises an aristocratic eyebrow - **And why the dance is not finished yet**. - But I do not know you! It started has to lose patience and its brown one noticed it and drew it in a calmer corner. - **And** **well we will make knowledge.** Its voice stays smoothes like velvet. - **I do not want leave me or I shout**. It prepares with shouted when it felt a pair of hot lip on his.

It was withdrawn as if it stays flaring with sharp - **But you are insane** **leave** **maintaining to me I do not know you and embrace me like its**. It stays makes indignant. Without preventing he begun again possession of his lip but this time so with more hardor seeing than she did not want to him not yielded stopping of his lip he attracted it more close spanking panted. Slipping its language into its wet cave tasting at the same time sweet champagne gulped down recently sucking its lip candy gently Sakura invests itself in kissed playing with the language of brown slipping its hands on its chest. After a combat of language impassioned Itachi was still detached from it the fragile breath - **Am me**. It tightened its hand to him who it still caught its brain stays one can misty then without reflecting it was left guided. They arrive in front of a large door and Itachi is turned over towards it the serious glance - **I want last the night with you**. He him with known as of a soft and hot voice Sakura thought that its entrails were melting as of the pulp but the fog of its spirit was dissipated and its serious returned she knew that its wanted to say she was going to lose her virginity with an unknown factor but this man spanked to him to feel something that no man makes him feel she felt attracted by him she does not know himself why but all good sense which remained to him dissipated and she advanced towards him and took the hand to him and for Itachi its sounded like one yes and he welcomed.

* * *

 **Here is for this chapter! I do not speak English I am in training of this language then to be nice I takes very critical good or bad! And besides I take also the ideas for the following chapter!**

 **Kisses of me!**


End file.
